


Будь спокоен, милый принц

by MilvaBarring



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Is a Darling, Charles is a Koala, Crack, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Drop Bear, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, He's not a bunny at all, Humor, M/M, Protective Erik, Taronga Zoo, Zoo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animal!AU. Чарльз — коала, Эрик — кошмарала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будь спокоен, милый принц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worry Not, Sweet Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300357) by [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz), [ourgirlfriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgirlfriday/pseuds/ourgirlfriday). 



> Кошмарала ([drop bear](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drop_bear) — букв. «падающий медведь») — вымышленное австралийское животное, внешне очень похожее на коалу. В отличие от коалы кошмарала проявляет агрессивность к людям, подстерегает их, сидя на ветке дерева, и прыгает на них сверху. Чтобы уберечься от нападения кошмаралы, австралийцы советуют доверчивым туристам разговаривать с австралийским акцентом, мазать за ушами зубной пастой, втыкать вилки в волосы и т. п. Короче, стебутся по-черному.

Началась эта история около пяти лет назад, когда Эрика захватили в плен самым унизительным образом за всю историю биологического вида кошмарал.  
  
Утро тогда выдалось просто великолепным, солнце стояло высоко в ослепительно-голубом небе. Назойливые кукабарры щебетали в ветвях, а не менее назойливые кенгуру валялись в зарослях кустарника под сенью эвкалиптов.  
  
Эрик тем временем обходил территорию. Он относился к своим обязанностям очень серьезно, ведь заранее не угадаешь, когда на твой родной участок может вторгнуться злобный хищник под названием человек.  
  
Все было хорошо. Эрик не замечал ничего необычного. Большую часть месяца он провел у пойменного озера, потому что была самая макушка лета, и жара стояла несусветная. Температура была еще безумнее, чем гардероб человека по имени Магнето (Эрик видел его по человеческому телевизору, когда однажды проводил рекогносцировку), так что он стремился поскорее оказаться дома, на дереве, где родился и вырос.  
  
Он не замечал ни окликов, ни шума по пути, пока не обнаружил, что часть его территории разрушена человеческой стройкой. Его родное дерево (он называл его М — от слова «Мое») попросту исчезло. Люди всегда были жестокими тварями и ни в грош не ставили привязанность, которую кошмаралы питают к своим деревьям. Теперь на месте, где росло Мое, стоял дом из кирпича с голубой крышей.  
  
Это было душераздирающее зрелище, и в этот день Эрик поклялся отомстить. Он поднял лапу к солнцу, дрожа от ненависти и горя. Слезы застилали ему глаза и капали в лохматый мех.  
  
Хоть люди и уничтожили Мое, но боевой дух Эрика им никогда не уничтожить!  
  
* * *  
  
Ключом к успешному выполнению миссии, по мнению Эрика, был продуманный до мельчайших подробностей план. Целую неделю Эрик следил за домом, где когда-то стояло Мое. Дерево, на котором он разбил лагерь, не могло идти с ним ни в какое сравнение. Его кора была слишком шершавой и царапала чувствительную шкуру, а эвкалиптовые листочки, растущие на его ветвях, оказались ужасно невкусными. Это было невыносимо.  
  
Всю неделю Эрик следил за жизнью мерзких людишек, поселившихся в доме с голубой крышей. Он жевал листья, морщил нос от их гадкого вкуса и наблюдал, наблюдал, пока его глаза не начинали слипаться. Он отомстит! Но лишь после того, как немного вздремнет и наберется сил.  
  
В конце концов, он назначил миссию на завтра. После крепкого сна он будет в наилучшей форме для нападения.  
  
Сразу после полудня Эрик спрыгнул с дерева и обошел вокруг дома. Он высматривал, нет ли поблизости еще кого-то, кто мог бы помешать осуществлению его плана. Не обнаружив ни души, Эрик вошел в открытую боковую калитку и оказался на заднем дворе. От запаха цветов его чуть не стошнило, и Эрик с отвращением поссал на них, а затем потрусил вдоль забора, внимательно его обнюхивая.  
  
Сад оказался совсем маленьким (Эрику доводилось видеть и гораздо больше), но безотчетное желание пометить территорию никуда не делось. Это покажет наглым людишкам, с кем они имеют дело! Эрик принялся натирать забор пахучими выделениями из грудной железы, пока не наткнулся на очередную калитку.   
  
Фу! Жалкие люди считают, что смогут преградить ему путь десятком металлических прутьев? Но Эрик не из тех кошмарал, которые пасуют перед трудностями!  
  
По другую сторону калитки виднелось что-то вроде надувного плотика самого кричащего желтого оттенка, который когда-либо попадался Эрику на глаза. Плот с невинным видом покачивался на воде. Он просто напрашивался на то, чтобы его растерзали, и Эрик был счастлив оказать ему такую услугу.  
  
Он продрался через сад, протопал по свежескошенной лужайке, величественно (потому что все, что делал Эрик, следовало называть именно этим словом) перелез через ограждение и оказался перед первым серьезным препятствием: водой.  
  
Коалы плохо плавают. К счастью, Эрик принадлежал к более развитому виду, чем его пушистые родичи, а могучему кошмарале доплыть до плота оказалось не так уж и трудно. Вскарабкаться на него — вот задача посложнее, но Эрик справился и с ней.  
  
Взобравшись на плот, он пропел свою победную песнь. «Это вам за Мое!»  
  
Он вонзил зубы в пластиковое покрытие и яростно замотал головой. Плот издал вздох поражения и начал оседать, словно плохо пропеченный пирог. Он медленно уходил под воду, пока празднующий победу Эрик не оказался полностью в воде, а плот не забулькал в последний раз, прежде чем погрузиться на дно.  
  
Месть — это блюдо, в которое нужно впиваться зубами, и, выбравшись из бассейна, Эрик сразу же начал искать, что бы еще разрушить. Это была война, и он стремился к победе всей своей кошмаральей душой. Он снова перелез через калитку и вскарабкался по водосточной трубе, чтобы исследовать второй этаж.  
  
Наверху не оказалось ничего, кроме черепицы, и Эрик зарычал от досады, потому что путь в дом ему преграждало оконное стекло. Он прошелся по краю крыши и добрался до балкона, где увидел свою очередную жертву: шезлонг.  
  
Он с упоением впился зубами в подушку, когда дверь внезапно распахнулась, и на балкон выскочил разъяренный человек с метлой в руках.  
  
— А ну пошел отсюда! Брысь! Брысь!  
  
Эрик, бросив полуразодранную подушку, с шипением перевалился через балконные перила. Он оступился, кубарем скатился по наклонному участку крыши и разогнался так, что пролетел по воздуху, словно пушечное ядро. Но удача не оставила его, и ему удалось величественно приземлиться в открытый потолочный люк стоящей на дорожке машины.  
  
Затем он не менее величественно запутался в ремнях безопасности и принялся громко сетовать на несправедливость судьбы и подлость людишек.  
  
— Будь проклята ваша злобная раса! — вопил Эрик, обращаясь к не желающей отвечать машине. — Я отгрызу вам головы, как только вырвусь на свободу! Как смели вы отнять Мое? Забрать у меня мой прекрасный дом!  
  
Хрустальная слезинка скатилась по морде Эрика, когда он обессилел окончательно и перестал бороться. Он сказал себе, что ему нужно немного отдохнуть, чтобы набраться сил. Победа придет после крепкого сна.  
  
Таким и нашел его сотрудник службы защиты животных: крепко спящим на заднем сиденье машины и мечтающим о мести. Впрочем, люди не зря считаются полуразумными существами. Им никогда не догадаться, какие кары обрушивал на них Эрик в своих снах.  
  
* * *  
  
Эрик проснулся в странном месте, совершенно не похожим ни на Мое, ни на Машину смерти. Он был в клетке — подумать только! Поистине вероломство людей не знает границ. И несколько человек разговаривали о нем с выражением, которое Эрик решил считать неописуемым благоговением.  
  
— Надеемся, для вас это несложно, мы ведь не знали, куда еще его отвезти, доктор Маккой, — обратился один из них к высокому и тощему человеку в очках и с взъерошенными волосами.  
  
— Ну что вы, никаких проблем, — заверил его очкарик.  
  
Это было ужасно. Это было бы ужасно даже для коалы, а уж тем более для кошмаралы. А для такого кошмаралы, как он?! Уму непостижимо! Эти люди заплатят за то, что заперли его в клетку и так бессовестно разглядывают!  
  
— Я не стану показывать трюки для твоего развлечения, человек! — угрожающе прорычал Эрик. Люди дружно прыснули, но разговор на секунду прервали. Хоть какое-то, но достижение.  
  
Затем они продолжили тараторить, тыкая в него пальцами и размахивая руками. «Даже кенгуру ведут себя с большим достоинством, — фыркнув, подумал Эрик. — А ведь все знают, что кенгуру — самые презренные твари из рода сумчатых». Сам он тем временем начал осматриваться по сторонам: место, где он очутился, показалось ему очень странным, а на белых стенах вокруг были развешаны фотографии коал. Один из них, по мнению Эрика, оказался довольно-таки привлекательным. Для коалы. Его глаза были потрясающего голубого оттенка. Он… (А Эрик убедился в том, что это именно самец, когда присмотрелся поближе. Вы ничего плохого не подумайте — нужно же было ему, в конце концов, изучить свое окружение! И неважно, что мысленно Эрик уже начал сочинять поэму, в которой сравнивал эти голубые глаза с мерцанием великого Кошмаральего пруда в летний солнечный день.) …сидел на руках человека и даже позволял ему почесывать себя за ухом мерзкой безволосой рукой. «Очевидно, бедняга страдает от коальей разновидности стокгольмского синдрома», — заключил Эрик, и почувствовал, как пламя ненависти к людям разгорается в нем с новой силой.  
  
— Будь спокоен, милый принц, — обратился он к фотографии, — я заставлю людей расплатиться за все унижения, которым они нас подвергают!  
  
— Ты посмотри! По-моему, он разговаривает с Чарльзом! — воскликнул один из людей. Эрик не понял, что это значило, но наверняка ничего хорошего.  
  
* * *  
  
После неизвестного промежутка времени, в течение которого люди упорно пытались сломить несгибаемый дух Эрика, светя ему в глаза лампочками и воруя его кровь, одна из человечьих самок взяла его на руки и понесла куда-то по коридору. Он подумывал о том, чтобы наброситься на нее со всей своей кошмаральей яростью, но решил, что для начала будет разумнее затаиться и изучить обстановку, а только потом строить планы побега.  
  
К тому же на ее руках было очень удобно. Но эти ласковые руки не спасут ее, когда свершится революция!  
  
— Я думаю, тебе здесь понравится, — сказала человечья самка. Она и до этого что-то болтала, но Эрик был слишком занят другими делами, чтобы обращать внимание на какого-то глупого человека. И нет, это вовсе не значит, что все это время он мечтал о красавчике-коале с фотографии! Еще чего!  
  
— Скоро ты познакомишься с Чарльзом, — жизнерадостно продолжила она. — Чарльз тебе очень понравится. Чарльза все любят!  
  
— Мистер Синистер не любит Чарльза, — возразил идущий рядом долговязый человек. Он был ветеринаром, то есть, по мнению Эрика, кем-то вроде великого инквизитора.   
  
— Мистер Синистер не любит никого. Поэтому и его, и его дружков пришлось перевести в хорошо охраняемый заповедник, а бедняга Чарльз остался один-одинешенек. Но ты ведь не станешь бунтовать, правда, мое пушистое чудо?  
  
Эрик вскинул голову, услышав слово «Мое», и пропустил мимо ушей замечание ветеринара о том, что Мистер Синистер — совершенно неподходящее имя для коалы.  
  
— Ты знаешь про Мое? Ну конечно, ты участвовала в этом с самого начала! Ты заплатишь мне за свое злодеяние!  
  
— Пусечка! — протянула самка человека. — По-моему, я ему понравилась!  
  
Рыжий стажер, идущий сзади, проворчал:  
  
— Как же! Надейся и жди!  
  
* * *  
  
Люди отнесли Эрика в тенистое место, очень похожее на его привычную территорию, если не считать такого возмутительного дополнения, как ограда. Он слышал где-то вдалеке человеческие голоса. Ему хотелось открыть рот и издать устрашающий рев, но вместо рева у него вырвался изумленный возглас, потому что на ветке прямо над собой Эрик увидел коалу с любопытным взглядом и потрясающими голубыми глазами.  
  
— Привет! — сказал коала с приятным акцентом. — Меня зовут Чарльз. А ты, наверное, тот самый кошмарала, от которого все в таком восторге?  
  
— Еще бы им не быть в восторге! — ответил Эрик, выпятив грудь и демонстрируя свою суровую кошмаралистость, при виде которой все очаровательные коалы так и падали в штабеля. Похоже, на Чарльза тоже произвели впечатление энергия Эрика и его густой мех. Но этого и следовало ожидать.  
  
— И что же такой симпатичный кошмарала делает в таком месте? — промурлыкал Чарльз, с любопытством поглядывая на Эрика своими небесно-голубыми глазами.   
  
Эрик чуть не сгорел от стыда, вспомнив человеческую подлость. Но жалкие людишки будут посрамлены, когда он совершит свой великий побег и докажет, что кошмаралы (а заодно и коалы) — это высший биологический вид на Земле.  
  
— Не будем о грустном, — ответил он. О, как же он страдал от утраты родного дерева!   
  
Чарльз тоже прижал уши, разделяя печаль Эрика, и неторопливо перебрался на его ветку.   
  
— О, мой друг, — произнес он, и его глаза заблестели от избытка чувств. — Я соболезную твоему горю. — И Чарльз протянул к нему лапу, в которой сжимал горсть эвкалиптовых листочков. Эрика захлестнул поток чувств, и он понял, что ничто в мире не сравнится с пушистым величием этого прекрасного коалы.  
  
Как может Чарльз проявлять столько сострадания к кошмарале, которого видел впервые? Эрик в жизни не встречал такого доброго и самоотверженного коалу. Не то чтобы в его жизни было много знакомых — он был одиночкой по натуре и не отличался общительностью. Привязанности влекут за собой одни лишь проблемы… но все же…   
  
Но все же он не встречал еще сородича, при виде которого его суровое сердце начинало так трепетать. Неужели это то, что его мама называла любовью? Неужели это то самое чувство, от которого тепло растекается по всему телу от сердца до кончиков лап? Но он же холостяк. Он никогда не был с другим кошмаралой или с коалой. Но все же...  
  
В этот миг начала осуществляться великая миссия Эрика (если не считать его стремления вырваться на свободу, уничтожить мир людей и найти новое Мое): «Завоевать пушистейшего из коал и жить с ним долго и счастливо, наслаждаясь отборными эвкалиптовыми листочками в благородных ветвях нового Мое и согреваясь пеплом человеческого мира».  
  
* * *  
  
— Ну и как, по-твоему, осваивается Эрик? — поинтересовался Хэнк, разбирая инструменты, изувеченные в ходе последнего ветеринарного осмотра. Кто бы мог подумать, что кошмаралы так ненавидят стетоскопы?  
  
— Прекрасно, — просияла Рейвен. — Они с Чарльзом замечательно поладили, да и Эрик за сегодня попытался напасть всего лишь на трех посетителей. Для кошмаралы это огромный прогресс!  
  
Хэнк лишь фыркнул, отделяя сломанные инструменты от уцелевших, но Рейвен пропустила этот звук мимо ушей. Шон, конечно же, справится. И это большая честь для стажера — оказаться смотрителем у единственного в мире кошмаралы, содержащегося в неволе. Если честно, она понять не могла, на что он жалуется. И уж тем более — из-за чего плачет.  
  
А Хэнк в последнее время стал таким самодовольным, что кого угодно до слез доведет. Единственное, чем его можно отвлечь, так это рекламой нового реалити-шоу из жизни канадских лесорубов. Благослови, Господи, этого Логана Хоулетта, кем бы он ни был.  
  
Появившийся, наконец, Шон взвизгнул, обварившись кипятком из чайника. Рейвен взглянула на него с сомнением. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы из-за этого он плакать не будет.   
  
— Да успокойся ты, Шон! Между прочим, Эрик...  
  
— Кошмаралы, — отрезал Шон, — в смотрителях не нуждаются. Какого черта ты от меня хочешь? — Он повернулся к раковине и сунул руку под холодную воду, испепеляя Рейвен взглядом.   
  
— Я просто говорю, что думаю, — пожала та плечами. Ей уже начало казаться, что она слишком долго работает на этой работе. — К тому же мы тебе за это платим.  
  
Хэнк вздохнул, стащил с носа очки и принялся протирать стекла.  
  
— Да это и не такой уж рабский труд, — заметил он. — Нам просто нужно быть уверенными, что коалы здоровы и счастливы. Так что не мог бы ты пойти и проверить, как они поживают? Начать обход пораньше?  
  
— Я так и знал, что нужно было выбрать практику в Сиднейском аквариуме, — проворчал Шон и вылетел из комнаты. В здоровой руке он держал кружку с надписью «Чай для коал».   
  
Рейвен покачала головой, принимаясь за ежедневный отчет. Ну и молодежь нынче пошла!  
  
* * *  
  
Эрик сердито посмотрел на дверь, откуда появлялись люди. Рыжий слуга опаздывал. Эрик, конечно, отбирал для Чарльза, пушистого солнышка в оазисе его души, самые нежные эвкалиптовые листочки, но был уверен, что лучшие из вкусняшек люди оставляют себе. Он заметил, что Чарльзу очень нравится запах чая, и поклялся, что не успокоится, пока Чарльз не получит весь чай мира. Реки чая. Океаны чая.  
  
Чарльз лениво вскарабкался на ветку Эрика, прервав поток его мыслей, и устроился рядом с ним. От него исходило такое ощущение тепла и удовлетворенности, что Эрик даже прослезился, восхитившись совершенством этого мгновения.  
  
— О чем задумался? — спросил Чарльз, вложив еще один идеальный листочек в недостойную лапу Эрика. Вот он! Тот самый миг, когда Эрик мог признаться в своем обожании и робко надеяться, что его неуклюжие излияния не будут отвергнуты. Ну а этот идеальный листик Эрик добавил в кучу драгоценных листьев, которую считал залогом их любви.  
  
— Чарльз, — сказал он, повернувшись к нему всем телом. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Чарльз и придвинулся еще ближе. Эрику показалось, что он различает надежду в глубине этих прекрасных голубых глаз. А может, это любовь?  
  
Но прекрасное мгновение было разрушено появлением человека, потому что рыжий слуга выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы ввалиться в вольер.  
  
— Обслуживание в номерах! — Рыжий приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было просунуть руку с чашкой. Эрика впечатлила его скромность. Обычно люди имели наглость разгуливать по всей его новой территории. Похоже, он удачно выбрал нового слугу для Чарльза.  
  
— Ой, — произнес Чарльз. — Шон оставил нам свою чашку. Как ты думаешь, он не обидится, если я попробую? Так вкусно пахнет!  
  
Эрик выпятил грудь, гордясь, что его стратегия ухаживания оказалась настолько успешной.  
  
— Конечно, Чарльз! Я уверен, что он не обидится. А если посмеет обидеться, я разъясню этому зарвавшемуся человечишке, в чем его ошибка.   
  
Чарльз окинул его взглядом, в котором Эрик различил признаки любовной горячки, и направился к чашке. К сожалению, рыжий слуга забыл прихватить печенье к чаю, но Эрик верил, что сумеет его выдрессировать.  
  
Вздох восхищения, который издал Чарльз, показался Эрику чрезвычайно возбуждающим. Если бы у него были брови, Эрик вскинул бы их до основания своих пушистых ушек. Теперь он уже и сам не знал, был ли его выбор слуги самым удачным или самым неудачным шагом за весь период его царствования в зоопарке Таронга.   
  
Впрочем, он надеялся на лучшее.  
  
— Эрик? — окликнул его Чарльз, сжимая чашку в передних лапах. — Хочешь попробовать?   
  
Попробовать?! Суровое сердце Эрика подсказывало ему, что эта фраза — завуалированное объяснение в любви. А если нет, то Эрик был готов вымазаться грязью и запрыгать как кенгуру.  
  
— Я иду к тебе, Чарльз! — Эрик прикусил язык, пока не сболтнул лишнего. Ведь еще слишком рано называть Чарльза «своим»? Или нет? Конечно, если бы Эрик оказался на месте Чарльза, он никогда не стал бы делиться чаем с едва знакомым холостым и привлекательным кошмаралой. Чарльз слишком доверчив. Надо бы позаботиться о том, чтобы развить в нем здоровую подозрительность и скептицизм.  
  
Спуск с дерева по ветвям оказался совсем не таким грациозным, как хотелось бы Эрику. Никогда ему не достичь такой ловкости и изящества, как у его возлюбленного. Ведь Эрик знал наверняка, что в мире нет более проворного и прекрасного коалы, чем Чарльз.  
  
Их, конечно же, свела судьба, и Эрик был уверен, что когда настанет время бежать, их путь на свободу окажется быстрым и безопасным. Они отыщут новое Мое. Нет, они с Чарльзом отыщут самое лучшее дерево в мире и назовут его Наше. И никакие люди не помешают Эрику показать Чарльзу его новое королевство. Они будут править им вместе, бок о бок, лапа в лапе. И будущие поколения коал и кошмарал станут слагать легенды об их славной победе над людьми.  
  
Чарльз повернулся к Эрику и взглянул на него сияющими глазами.  
  
— Вот, — тихо сказал он, вкладывая чашку в неловкие лапы Эрика. О, что за чувство — оказаться рядом с солнышком, освещающим его израненную душу! Эрик весь дрожал, охваченный любовью и обожанием к своему будущему супругу. Он даже пролил несколько капель ароматной жидкости на свой косматый мех, когда подносил чашку к губам. Чарльз подался ближе, словно привлеченный вкусным запахом.  
  
— Нравится? — спросил Чарльз. Он был так близко, что у Эрика перехватило дыхание. Неужели его мнение об этом человеческом напитке так важно для Чарльза? Может, Чарльз отчаянно хочет убедиться, что их вкусы совпадают? Но тогда все его будущее зависит от правильного ответа на этот вопрос. Без сомнения, он обречет себя на одиночество и жалкое прозябание, если ошибется с ответом.  
  
Но не стать единственным избранником Чарльза — это не вариант.  
  
— О да! — взревел Эрик, едва не окатив беднягу Чарльза остатками чая. — Этот человеческий чай — поистине божественный нектар! Все коалы и кошмаралы должны наслаждаться им вечно. Чарльз, твой вкус безупречен!  
  
Чарльз моргнул своими огромными голубыми глазами.   
  
— Тогда допивай чай, мой друг, если он так сильно тебе нравится. Я уверен, что Шон принесет нам еще одну чашку, когда вернется. — Он дернул белым пушистым ухом. — Хорошо бы он еще принес печенье к чаю. Мне очень нравятся его молочные крекеры.  
  
Эрик так и раздулся от гордости. Чарльз доволен его рыжим слугой! А значит, этот пушистейший и прекраснейший из коал понимает, что Эрик способен о нем позаботиться. Он открыл рот и издал зычный рев из самой глубины души, чтобы позвать сюда рыжего слугу, и чтобы его будущий супруг, свет его жизни, эвкалиптовый листочек его сердца, получил свой молочный крекер.  
  
Где-то в глубинах человеческих помещений горестно вздохнул Шон.  
  
* * *  
  
Одним прекрасным утром Эрику улыбнулась удача. Он разбудил Чарльза и безапелляционным тоном приказал ему следовать за собой. Дверь в вольер была чуть приоткрыта, так что если они собирались когда-нибудь отыскать Наше, то нужно было спешить.  
  
— Куда мы идем? — сонным голосом спросил Чарльз, послушно труся вслед за Эриком по земле.  
  
— Это наша новая игра, — ответил Эрик, осматривая горизонт и высчитывая наилучший курс. Важно было позаботиться о безопасности, и Эрик все еще надеялся, что его родители живы и будут рады познакомиться с прекраснейшим избранником его сердца.  
  
— Игра? — переспросил Чарльз, распахнув глаза от изумления. А может, он увидел перед собой призрак свободы.  
  
— Она называется «Побег из тюрьмы». Я надеялся, что ты поиграешь в нее вместе со мной.  
  
— Конечно, Эрик! Я все для тебя сделаю!  
  
— Отлично, — буркнул Эрик, подозрительно принюхиваясь. В воздухе стоял знакомый запах долговязого человека, человеческой самки и рыжего слуги. — За мной, Чарльз!  
  
Они проскакали по дорожке, продрались сквозь кусты и вышли на тропу, где прогуливались посетители. Эрик зарычал. Если он что-то и ненавидел сильнее всего остального, так это праздные прогулки (учитывая тот факт, что коалы и кошмаралы проводят во сне около двадцати часов в сутки). А человеческие прогулки — это и вовсе какой-то кошмар.  
  
— Ты не против, если мы остановимся у вольера с утконосами? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался Чарльз. У Эрика сердце разрывалось от мысли, что ему придется в чем-то отказать своему золотому листочку, но время было слишком дорого.  
  
— Нет, мой… то есть, нет, Чарльз. Не сейчас. Очень скоро, когда мы победим людей раз и навсегда, ты сможешь общаться с утконосами, сколько душе угодно.  
  
Чарльз вроде бы согласился и послушно потрусил следом, в то время как Эрик пытался отыскать путь на свободу. Должны же эти недостойные людишки где-то входить и выходить. Эрик был не настолько глуп, чтобы верить, будто этот тощий человек, самка человека и рыжий слуга живут здесь постоянно. Хотя… Люди такие непредсказуемые!  
  
— Куда мы идем? — пропыхтел Чарльз, пытаясь угнаться за более быстрой походкой Эрика. Тот почувствовал себя виноватым и сбавил шаг.  
  
— Доверься мне, — сказал Эрик, схватил Чарльза за лапу и ринулся через дорогу к раздвижной стеклянной панели. За ней он видел солнце и синее небо.   
  
— Конечно, я тебе доверяю, но, между прочим, ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — задыхаясь, проговорил Чарльз. Эрик ободряюще сжал его лапу и потащил сквозь стеклянное раздвижное устройство, пока людской гомон и возгласы не остались где-то позади. Ну наконец! Свобода! Он слышал за спиной тяжелое дыхание Чарльза, но останавливаться было слишком рано. Как только он отведет Чарльза к уготованной им земле, где они вместе отыщут Наше, Чарльз сразу же все поймет.  
  
Решив, что они ушли достаточно далеко, он подтолкнул Чарльза к дереву и взобрался наверх вслед за ним. С верхней ветки он осмотрел окрестности, но идущих по следу людей видно не было.  
  
— Отличные новости, мой дорогой Чарльз, свет моей жизни! Мы спаслись от проклятых людей! Поспешим же скорее, пока у нас есть преимущество! Мы найдем с тобой новую землю, лучшую землю и соберем вокруг таких, как мы. Мы будем жить с тобой, ты и я, и процветать на Нашем дереве! — Эрик повернулся к Чарльзу, чтобы оценить его реакцию на свою вдохновляющую речь, но, увы, даже самые смелые слова не могли пробудить его возлюбленного от крепкого сна. Эрик почувствовал, что его сердце тает при виде мирно спящего Чарльза, и в очередной раз поклялся защищать его от людей и их коварных планов.  
  
* * *  
  
Шон уже в который раз за время своей практики в зоопарке Таронга пожалел, что вообще тут оказался. Трудно было не заметить пропажу коал, когда в зоопарке всего два коалы и есть. Ну, то есть, один коала и один кошмарала. К несчастью, или к счастью, его не было здесь во время великого побега коал (как назвала это Рейвен).  
  
— Чарльз! — кричал Шон, разъезжая на своем грузовичке с ужасающей скоростью в двадцать километров в час. — Эрик!  
  
Он понятия не имел, куда пошли Рейвен и Хэнк, после того как Рейвен приказала ему сесть в грузовик и поехать на поиски. Рейвен выглядела подозрительно спокойной, а вот Хэнк… ну, Хэнку не помешало бы выпить успокоительного, потому что он все время повторял, что добром это не кончится.  
  
Остановив машину возле вольера с утконосами, Шон вылез из кабины и принялся осматривать кроны деревьев. Вряд ли Чарльз и Эрик успели выбраться за пределы зоопарка. Выросший в неволе Чарльз, конечно, не умел так хорошо бегать, прыгать и лазить, как истинные специалисты по побегам (буквально пару недель назад тут случился небольшой, но запоминающийся инцидент с побегом красной панды). И если Шона не обманывало чутье, то Эрик должен быть где-то рядом со своим дружком-коалой. Или даже мужем. Чтобы разобраться в этом вопросе, нужно было заглянуть в конспекты.  
  
— Чарльз! Эрик! Где вы? — Шон вглядывался в листву, высматривая хоть какое-то движение.  
  
— Простите, мистер, — обратилась к нему девочка со светлой прядью в рыжевато-каштановых волосах. Одной рукой она прижимала к груди плюшевую зебру, а за другую руку ее держала мать. — Вы кого-то потеряли?  
  
Шон удивленно моргнул.  
  
— Да. Типа того. — Он рассеянно почесал щеку, размышляя о том, какое наказание его ждет, когда высокое начальство пронюхает о побеге его подопечных. — Я ищу коалу и его бойфренда. Ну, то есть, их обоих. А тебя как зовут?  
  
— Анна-Мари. А это Полосатик. — И она показала Шону свою зебру.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Анна-Мари и Полосатик, — поздоровался Шон и неуклюже погладил игрушку по голове. Похоже, бедную зверюгу гладили так часто, что скоро ей должны были потребоваться услуги пластического хирурга. Анна-Мари явно не скупилась на поглаживания. — А я Шон. Ты не могла бы помочь мне в одной очень важной миссии?  
  
Девочка кивнула, и ее зеленые глаза восторженно заблестели.  
  
— Конечно!  
  
— Видишь вон те большие деревья? — Шон указал на высокие эвкалипты рядом с вольером вомбатов. — Наверняка Чарльз и Эрик сейчас дрыхнут где-то там. Мне понадобится любая помощь, чтобы их найти. — Он расплылся в улыбке, сообразив, что может превратить это ЧП в прекрасную командную игру.  
  
— А что мне делать, когда я их найду?  
  
— Скажи кому-нибудь, кто одет так же, как я. — Шон с усмешкой указал на свою униформу. — И они передадут это мне, Рейвен или Хэнку.  
  
— Рейвен — такое странное имя, — поморщилась Анна-Мари. — Но конечно, мистер Шон, мы с мамой вам поможем!  
  
* * *  
  
Эрик проснулся от воплей людей и вомбатов. Кошмаральи инстинкты заставили его сразу же вскинуть голову и осмотреться по сторонам. Чарльз продолжал мирно похрапывать, и сердце Эрика затрепетало.  
  
— Ради тебя, — прошептал он. — Я поведу нас к свободе ради тебя.  
  
— Эй, мистер Шооон! — проорал тоненький человеческий голосок. Эрик дернулся от неожиданности и увидел маленького человечка, прижавшегося к стеклу. Как им удалось подобраться так близко? Он поклялся расплатиться с людьми за их подлые фокусы раз и навсегда.  
  
— Мистер Шон, я нашла вашего коалу! — продолжал надрываться человеческий детеныш. Ну конечно! Она искала его возлюбленного, его дорогое сокровище, чьи глаза прекраснее самых ярких камушков на дне чистейшего из озер!   
  
— Чарльз, дорогой! Просыпайся! Нам нужно бежать! — Эрик мягко попытался растолкать своего спутника, но добился лишь того, что Чарльз выпустил из лапы ветку и обхватил Эрика поперек живота. Тот попробовал было рыпнуться, но Чарльз не давал ему сдвинуться с места. И даже в такой ситуации у Эрика лапа не поднималась прервать мирный сон Чарльза. — У нас нет времени, Чарльз! — взмолился он, услышав приближающийся голос рыжего слуги.   
  
— Попались! — воскликнул долговязый ветеринар. — Ну и заставили вы нас поволноваться!   
  
Эрик попытался увернуться от рук светловолосой смотрительницы, но побоялся двигаться слишком резко. Если бы у Чарльза с головы хоть шерстинка упала, он никогда бы себе этого не простил.  
  
— Вот вы где, мои милые мишки, — проворковала смотрительница. И крепко обняла обоих, к огромному неудовольствию Эрика. Стоящий сзади ветеринар что-то проворчал насчет сумчатых и пискнул, когда она наступила ему на ногу.  
  
— Любовь моя! — воскликнул Эрик. — Я подвел тебя. Мы были так близки к тому, чтобы найти Наше, но я завел тебя в ловушку. Прости меня, мой нежный весенний листок! — В ответ Чарльз, не просыпаясь, прижался к Эрику еще теснее, и тот поклялся, что удвоит усилия по завоеванию сердца Чарльза и поиску их нового дома.  
  
— Давайте впредь обойдемся без приключений, — заявил рыжий слуга, снова водворяя их в вольер. — Я принесу вам еще чая с печеньем, раз вы его так любите, только не безобразничайте больше. Хорошо?  
  
Эрик испепелил его взглядом. Не нужен ему никакой чай этих жалких людей! Он сделает чай сам. И тогда Чарльз будет принадлежать ему без остатка. Как только слуга ушел вслед за смотрительницей и тощим ветеринаром, Эрик испустил победоносный крик. Он был уверен, что его план сработает.  
  
* * *  
  
Эрик пытался приготовить свой собственный, самый лучший, эвкалиптовый чай для Чарльза, когда тот перелез на его ветку.  
  
— Чем занимаешься, мой друг?  
  
— Ничем! — торопливо буркнул Эрик. Он не собирался портить сюрприз.  
  
— Понятно, — ответил Чарльз. Некоторое время они сидели в молчании, и Эрик пытался запихнуть как можно больше чайного сырья себе в рот, чтобы спрятать улики. — Какая прекрасная ночь, — пробормотал Чарльз, придвинувшись еще ближе. Эрик чудом не подавился смесью измельченных листьев и побегов эвкалипта, стремясь поскорее ответить своему возлюбленному пушистику.  
  
— Согласен, — поддакнул он и закашлялся. Один маленький лист вылетел из его рта, но, к счастью, Чарльз этого не заметил. — Эта ночь может сравнится с любой из тех, которые воспевали в стихах великие поэты-кошмаралы!  
  
Чарльз окинул его нежным взглядом и медленно опустил голову ему на плечо. Неужели ухаживания Эрика так быстро принесли плоды?! И Чарльз, прекрасный и доверчивый Чарльз, чувствовал себя рядом с ним защищенным и довольным жизнью? Счастье Эрика не знало границ.  
  
— Ммм, как хорошо, — сонным голосом пробормотал Чарльз. — Не пойми меня превратно, мне нравится, когда мы вместе ищем эвкалипты и заставляем Шона приносить нам чай и печенье, и играем в «побег из тюрьмы», но иногда так приятно просто провести друг с другом тихий вечер, радость моя.  
  
— Радость? — переспросил Эрик, переполнившись надеждой и любовью. Он мог лишь надеяться, что не оплевал изжеванными листьями эвкалипта своего Чарльза, свет своей жизни, коалу своего сердца, идеальнейшее существо, о котором нужно сочинять поэмы и доброту которого нужно превозносить до небес.  
  
— Ты ничего не имеешь против ласковых прозвищ? — поинтересовался Чарльз, прижимаясь к Эрику. — Мы ведь вместе уже несколько недель.  
  
— Правда? — переспросил Эрик, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Неужели ему и в самом деле посчастливилось завоевать сердце Чарльза? — То есть, да. Да, мы вместе, дорогой. — Он приложил лапу Чарльза к своей груди. — Мой Чарльз, я клянусь сделать тебя счастливейшим коалой в мире!  
  
— Но это уже свершилось, — со вздохом произнес Чарльз, уткнувшись милой мордочкой в грудь Эрика. — Я уже счастливейший из коал. И не могу мечтать о лучшей жизни, чем жизнь, проведенная рядом с тобой.  
  
Эрик впервые за свою не такую уж долгую жизнь утратил дар речи. Он не осмеливался и мечтать о том, что в один прекрасный день, вернее, ночь, Чарльз ответит на его чувства. Таким счастливым Эрика мог сделать только Чарльз — его драгоценная капля сладчайшего чая.  
  
Они сидели вместе под луной и звездами, прильнув друг к другу на самой высокой ветке самого высокого дерева в их вольере. Конечно, это было не Мое, и сердце Эрика вряд ли оправится от этой утраты. Но все же было так приятно сидеть рядышком с любовью всей его жизни, слушая ночные трели и звуки удаляющихся шагов рыжего слуги.  
  
  
 **Конец**


End file.
